


[Podfic] Intimacy

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] astolat works [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: "Well, Harold," John said, shrugging, "I guess we're going to get to know each other better."
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: [Podfics] astolat works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802123) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dRQTDH8acrXpsyQung31e2BxDoTFm6VE/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
